


Retraining

by Xemtlenc



Category: Victorious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trina won the PMA, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Jade-centric, Lesbian & Bi, Lesbian Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oral/Vaginal/Anal Sex, PWP, Parking, Porn Casting, Shower Sex, Smut, Soft/Hard/Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: We serve with friends, but some requests may be too big for our Jade. Will she be able to take up the challenge?





	1. Career choice not banal

**01 - Career choice not banal**

**Santa Monica, Los Angeles**

Jade West was looking at the hands of her watch for the fourth time in ten minutes and to her great frustration, they were not moving faster. At that moment, her friend still had not pointed the tip of her nose. She plays with her golden ring with a stone of her name surrounded by several diamonds at her center, a small smile on her face.

She was alone like an unhappy woman at the table of a cafe she did not know and far from the city center. A bar occupied by a few buggers drinking their beer and laughing handsomely while the matting of the corner of the eye. Jade felt it, their desires. In two minutes, they would offer him to drink and in four, offer to isolate herself in the back for a treat.

Yeurk!

Tori had given her an appointment, but she was the latecomer. « **I need you to do me a favor** », she begged on the phone, « **it's important** ». Jade still did not know what she wanted from her. Her friend was very evasive on the subject, just repeating to her how much she needed her help and begging her to come to that dark cafe worthy of a worker's landmark.

There was a time, Jade would have sent her on a ballad or send Cat back but now, with this friendship that binds her to Tori, she had a hard time not being kind to her. She's even used to want to spend time with Tori. Jade spent time with the empty seat opposite when she finally saw her tanned face tipped the tip of her nose.

Tori was all dressed in black, simple but sexy, to the point that the few customers leaning on the bar could not help but take a look not very discreet, and wearing her glasses as her view has dropped slightly since last year. She does not know why but these glasses have considerably made her friend warmer. To say that it was supposed to be Jade the gothic in their relationship, she even dressed in a light summer dress with this mild weather.

"Tori! Here!"

"Jade, you're here."

"Someone insisted that I come to this ... bar."

"Yes I ... I'm sorry, I thought you would not help me if I told you too much" Tori confessed, settling in front of her goth friend.

"You know that you can tell me everything ... And if not, I still have my scissors" Jade makes a scissors cut into the void with her fingers, making her friend laugh.

"Yes, but it's ... You know my shyness, right?"

"It's something that amuses me a lot, so what? You met a handsome guy and you're afraid he'll run away seeing you stuck?"

"Well" she giggled nervously "it's almost that."

"Almost? So it's a woman? Sweet and innocent little Tori has gone on this side."

"No no, not that ... Listen, I met a guy on the internet and he gave me an appointment here."

"Dating online? Ok. So it's a first face-to-face meeting" Jade shrugs and leans slightly forward. "But you are not so sickly shyness as to need a translator to speak, no?"

"It's because of his job ..."

"What's his job?"

"Producer of porn movie."

Jade had a timeout hearing these words, displaying a stupid and lost look.

"Tori! Here!"

"Jade, you're here."

"Someone insisted that I come to this ... bar."

"Yes I ... I'm sorry, I thought you would not help me if I told you too much" Tori confessed, settling in front of her goth friend.

"You know that you can tell me everything ... And if not, I still have my scissors" Jade makes a scissors cut into the void with her fingers, making her friend laugh.

"Yes, but it's ... You know my shyness, right?"

"It's something that amuses me a lot, so what? You met a handsome guy and you're afraid he'll run away seeing you stuck?"

"Well" she giggled nervously "it's almost that."

"Almost? So it's a woman? Sweet and innocent little Tori has gone on this side."

"No no, not that ... Listen, I met a guy on the internet and he gave me an appointment here."

"Dating online? Ok. So it's a first face-to-face meeting" Jade shrugs and leans slightly forward. "But you are not so sickly shyness as to need a translator to speak, no?"

"It's because of his job ..."

"What's his job?"

"Producer of porn movie."

Jade had a timeout hearing these words, displaying a stupid and lost look.

"Porn producer?" she repeated incredulously and anxiously. "Your future boyfriend is a porn producer?"

"No it's not ... Let me explain to you, do you remember one day when we exchanged our fantasies, you remember that I told you I'd like to make a porn to joke, just once?"

"Wait" Jade suddenly interrupted her, afraid to understand "you do not make me do a porn casting without telling me?"

"No it's me."

"You, just you?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you're amazing. You, porn actress? Well, my bitch, are you capitalizing on your pussy now?" she marks a time before continuing. "If it's because we still have no contract-"

"No, it's not ... it's not because we do not have a contract with producers or we have not been noticed, it's just for fun."

"Famous fun" Jade replied, giving her big eyes. "And so you decided to share it with your wicked friend, is that it?"

"But no, look, I met the guy online and he directly confessed what he was doing and he was looking for young talent, then he offered me a cast. You know me, indecisive as I am, It took me forever to decide, I did not dare but by dint of talking to him, getting to know each other, I accepted."

"And you have an appointment with him."

"With them, they will come to two, right here, in half an hour."

"Yeah" Jade finally said after a brief moment when she still could not believe it. "And I'm here for?"

"I need you to support me, not to be alone, besides, I almost did not come, hence my delay ..."

"My best friend who's doing a porn casting and I'm holding the candle, not bad to start the year 2018. I hope you kept the secret, my chick."

"But yes, of course."

"And are you aware that they come to grope you?"

"Uhm ..."

"You risk finding yourself head lowered to satisfy the unknown, on the same bench?"

"They told me that for the first time, I did not have to ..."

"And are they hiring saints now?"

"Come on Jade, you know that level fuck, we're not the last, you remember Moose, and I'm sure your fiance does not know all that you ..."

"Yes, ok, we're not talking about me, and as you say, I'm engaged now. If Beck came to know ..." Jade nervously fiddles with her engagement ring.

"Moose or the casting?" Tori teases her a bit more, knowing she's playing with Jade's limits.

"Both!" Jade shouted.

"No, you worry too much."

"What a stupid evening."

"Tell me that you accept, please ... Only face these two strangers, I may pass for a gourd."

"It's not new ..."

"Jaaddeeeeee."

"Ok ok, but just you. If one of them touches me, I emasculate them. And motus."

"Yes, thank you, you're so sweet."

What could she do with this insistent look? Like the brave 'new' friend she has become, even if it's been years now. Jade has therefore waited in this bars these 'big producers' to be sure world famous. Jade had ordered them a good drink to get the pill, they will need it.

Despite a certain lack of confidence, Tori had taken a point she had not seen coming. Jade had trouble realizing it. Tori, on the other hand, seemed to be stamping with impatience. She was no longer in place and was gesticulating with nervousness as the wait went on. If Jade did not know her as well, she would think she was wet with impatience just the idea of being filmed by being fucked by a stranger.

She really amazed her on that one, the 'no more-if-innocent' Tori "Fucking" Vega.

* * *

 "I think it's them."

Indeed, it was the kind of guy just to see them. At a glance out the window, Jade saw two guys dressed in shirt and jeans, and with more looking faces than she thought. They are not as beautiful as greek gods but they are far from ugly, rather banal. She does not know where but the two guys seem familiar, especially the brown.

The blond was carrying a small camcorder to film his good day's work. The other brown, meanwhile, seemed to be making comments while entering the cafe. They reviewed the place and quickly understood that it was with them that they had an appointment, since they are the only people of the feminine gender present in this cafe.

"Hello my girls" the first one smiled. "Would not one of you be Victoria?"

"It's me, but call me Tori" she replied with a big smile, while waving her hand.

"Perfect, we were looking for the place. Nice to meet, I'm Freddie and behind the camera is Brad. And you, are you?" he asked, looking at Jade with a happy curiosity.

"She's my friend" Tori replied.

"Jade" she simply says, marking a distance between them.

"Jade, a pretty name, very pretty."

"I took her with me, do not you mind?"

"Not at all, two so charming young women instead of one, quite the contrary."

"Thank you ..." Jade shyly replied to this compliment. "Uh, your friend Brad, is it possible he does not shoot me too much?"

"Oh do not worry, it's a video for the cast, so it's not published so no problem."

"All right then" she murmurs resignedly. "But take a seat, please."

"Thank you."

They both settled at our table. Freddie sat next to Tori, who was shaking like a pitcher waiting for her boyfriend to propose her, while Brad sat next to Jade to film them better.

"So here are my damsels, can you show up for the camera? Yes? I feel you a little tense Tori, right?"

"Let's say ... it's a bit stressful, I'm not too used to ... for that kind of, uh, hobby ..."

"Do not worry, we'll get to know each other very quickly. Just give me time to order a drink."

So Freddie ordered drinks for the girls to make them comfortable. And while waiting for drinks, Tori showed up at the camera Brad was holding. The latter did not hesitate to take close-ups on all parts of her friend's body while answering questions.

It was at the beginning a question-and-answer session, accompanied by nervous and stupid laughter between each sentence. Name, first name, age, profession, hobbies, ect ... Although Jade was there as a spectator, she supported her friend by participating a little in casting, but it did not reveal anything very transcendent.

"So Tori, so you want to have a X rated cast, so porn ... so it's for that it's clear."

"Of course."

"It's the first time, I suppose?"

"Yes."

"We have the premiere then?"

"Exact."

 _More than two words_ , Jade thought, fuming in her mind, 'Is it possible, swagger?'

"Well," Freddie continued, "we are very pleased with two so charming women, plus all of them smiling, very classy and all."

"I'm only here as a friend" Jade said to clarify things, which seemed to disappoint him.

"Oh really, you do not want to take your first steps in the fantastic world of cinema X?"

"No, sorry" she says without being sorry about it.

"Oh, you're not making me happy here, really bad. But I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind."

He could always try, the animal. Freddie almost forgot the future star of the X at his side. The cameraman, meanwhile, seemed equally interested in her forms because he filmed Jade on various levels, lingering among other things on her generous chest.

Then the blabbering of the castings ensued: ' _objective in life_ ', ' _why do you want to do X_ ', ' _how was your first sexual relationship_ ', ' _her preferences in sex_ ' ... Questions that Tori answered timidly about a « _I like everything_ », completely banal. The talk was wise and finally, Jade had fun watching them do and easily imagined these two in various sexual poses.

Freddie discovered Tori, and the latter accompanied each of her responses with nervous chuckles, which really irritated her. Was she troubled to the point of not knowing how to think of correct answers? All of course, carefully filmed by Brad, who was mostly silent.

But do not forget that it was an X cast and came the moment when, having made them feel comfortable, came the more physical contacts. First, Freddie convinced her friend to simply take off her tiny little black suit.

"Make yourself comfortable, Victoria. Let's discover you better" while encouraging her, Freddie shyly stuck to her and put his hand on the thigh of Tori who wore only a black miniskirt with a pantyhose in fishnet. Seeing that she accepted, he began to caress her tenderly. "You are very pretty as a woman."

"Thank you" she replied, one more time, laughing stupidly.

He felt the ground, his wandering hand was walking quietly on the thigh of an amused Tori but a little embarrassed. Finally, she became comfortable, removed her tailor and unveiled a long-sleeved mesh top with her bra underneath, perfectly molding her body and the curves of her firm chest swollen to make it more voluminous. Tori had chosen her outfit, and she did not even have time to finish taking off her tailor as Freddie pulled up his caresses and gently placed his hand on her chest.

Through the black fishnet top, he did not hesitate in the least to weigh her breasts, caressing her while her friend still seemed very nervous. However, as this firm hand pressed her curve so easily, Tori began to let go of a few sighs of pleasure, perhaps forced by her anxiety.

"Do not be afraid Tori, take initiatives that I see how you're doing."

The mood became a bit more sensual and Jade was impressed to see that she was completely into the game, especially with this amazing speed. Tori looked more sensual and hesitantly drew her lips to Freddie's. She gave him languid little kisses, premise of a long series, while he continued to caress her breasts. The roll of galoche thus continuing, she threw her hand unconditionally into the crotch of the young man who let himself be willing. She touched him, grabbed the hump that stood on the pants and caressed the shape as masturbating him.

"It's amazing to see her so enterprising" Freddie responded and, with his hand, opened a passage under the skirt of Tori to caress her pussy tenderly.

Their exchange lasted a little while, each caressing the crotch of the other while kissing well with the language. She was hot her friend and Jade could not stop thinking about the perv guys present in the cafe, who certainly did not miss the spectacle of the corner of the eye. Freddie put her hands between his legs and squabbled at his pants. Jade saw nothing because everything was going out of view under the table, but everything became clear when she saw the discreet movement of Tori's wrist waving in the same place.

She had dared! Under her amazed eyes, this slut had dared!

Farewell shyness!!! Freddie got comfortable on the bench and groaned with pleasure, letting Tori's hand shake him under the table.

Ho!Ho! No, but what without gene! Honestly, she would have liked to see a little more. Jade imagined easily and with a certain delight, her hand up and down on this thrilling shaft pulpit, scanning the sensitive and purple gland with her fingers tightened ... Hmm ... Tori made her want, this slut, to masturbate this cock she imagined stretched to the maximum.

Did she intend to make him spit his love juice? In any case, her wrist movement became more and more urgent and Jade hoped not to have to feel a hot and viscous liquid spring on her leg!

While Tori wanked him, Jade confesses to discreetly placing his eyes on the crotch of Brad, who sat close to filming the scene. Jade could only note, with envy, the beautiful bump that distorted his pants throbbing from time to time. On the spot, she imagined his dick too well in the open air, tense and decanted, and she giving him this little pleasure of her nimble fingers as if nothing had happened. He would surely appreciate the same treatment as his friend and he was so troubled by the sight that he even dared to make the first gesture. While continuing to film, he put his left hand on her lap and stroked her thigh.

Heck, my fellow! Had she not put things in perspective by saying that she was not there to participate? Her first intention was to take him away from her without waiting, but how could she blame him? She herself had perverse thoughts and the two lovebirds offered them a scene of the most torrid. So, in good and generous soul she is, ' _and not to break the mood_ ' she said to herself, she let him do as he pleased, it was not much after all.

Brad was petting himself on her dress while Tori teased Freddie without weakening. Jade felt each end of his fingers discover the entirety of her thigh. Then, to curb his ardor, she tightened the crotch to prevent access to her privacy.

Jade did not really like this wandering hand that was not that of her boyfriend but she took on it to not spoil the atmosphere or disappoint Tori who she, was doing very well. But in front of his lack of resistance, he became involved. Awkwardly, since sitting on her right, Brad went up to her chest as his colleague had done on her friend. His hand tightened on her breast, which he gently stroked.

"Alas dude" Jade whispered sweetly to him with a smile "it's preserve."

With these words, she gently gripped his hand and pulled him away from her body. In the gesture, she still saw the hump that distorted his pants.

 _Not very professional_ , she said to herself.

The two lovebirds saw nothing, too busy in their respective petting. Freddie apparently made it a point to ensure the oral quality of Tori. Jade was not an expert in porn production but frankly, these two did not seem to him to be high-stakes of the video-playful industry.

The lovers finally broke contact and Tori was blushing.

 _Luckily we were in a public place_ , Jade thought, shaking her head.

Freddie could not do more in such a place. And even if he proposed to go to the bathroom to continue the casting, she would intervene to oppose it, there are limits anyway. But the ' _big_ ' producer had planned his day well.

"Good Tori, good. I see you're very motivated to start your career, that's fine, and to continue the casting, I suggest you go to our workplace to make it all more solemn. Not far from here on foot."

What? They have a local near when they said they had to get cafe? Smooth talker. While she thought that the cast was not likely to go further, here he offered to isolate themselves in their workplace for a sequel that Jade imagined easily. Personally, she did not want to go, so she would not have to lie to her fiance, and worse, if an acquaintance saw her enter a shady place with them, she was risking big and Jade would not do that out of respect for her love.

But for Tori, it was something else. Freddie made it clear that the rest was essential for the casting and reassured her that, although she did not have to be fucked, she still had to show the «goodies».

Tori glanced at her, which Jade easily translated with « **you come with me, do not you? Please, say yes!** ». She begged her without saying a word to accompany her when she knew very well that she did not want to go further. Oh misery, Jade could not give her a miss when she had that look there. The four took their stuff and the girls followed Freddie and Brad who was filming everything, even walking down the street, while his mate was still questioning Tori.

"Tell me Tori, what do you like about the guys?"

"Well, the big cocks."

'But what an idiot', Jade thinks to hit her head for such a cliche response. In the kind of fool response, it was high level, but Jade did not say anything and let her do it.

"Really? It's good then, you will not be disappointed. And exhibition question, you've already done, would you mind doing something like that in a park or parking lot?"

"I never tried ..."

"You would like?"

"I ... why not, yes, well, do not show my sex in front of all passersby anyway."

"Of course, of course, so I propose to you, there is a parking lot on our road, you could give us a little try for the cast? Not to get naked, just to unveil a little more and see how you manage This is a very good exercise for the future stars of the X."

He knew how to conduct his business, Jade recognized at least that. Tori did not have a very dominant character and she often let herself be coiled. So Freddie has no harm in convincing her with his words of talker. The professional habit, no doubt.

Then a few moments later, they find themselves in the famous parking lot.


	2. Teasing on a parking lot

**02 - Teasing on a parking lot**

The quatuor was hidden deep in the car-crammed parking lot, between a yellow Hummer and a black SUV hidden from prying eyes. Planted all around, trees gave a little greenery in this urban setting, ideal for a perverted couple seeking privacy.

"Well Tori, if you told us a little more about you."

Although smiling, her friend seemed nervous. What's more normal? Jade thinks they had both been naked in front of a bunch of guys doing things that were not very catholic, but that was something else. They exchange a look, as if Tori was looking for her to reassure herself and when she finally managed to relax, Jade rediscovered a friend more and more daring. The adrenaline of being caught between these two cars added to the excitement.

Tori leaned on the hummer and spread her legs while taking a lascivious pose. Gently, she went up the sections of her skirt and made them discover a white tanga that contrasted perfectly with her outfit, while raising the knees and spreading more legs, all while leaning on the vehicle.

"Just now I could feel your chest very promising, could you show it to us?" Freddie says with amusement.

She laughed while straightening up and flailing on the spot. She hesitated. Finally, she scanned the surroundings to check that no importunate approached and removed her tailor she gave her. The skirt still at the hips, she grabbed the bottom of her top, slowly back, a shot on the right a shot to the left to make the suspense last, then finally raised to the top of her chest. She showed the camera a white bra more banal but well supplied.

"That's good, continue Tori."

And that's what she did despite the blush of her cheeks. The goal was not to fuck completely naked, Tori engulfed her hand in the bra and overflowed the breast she squeezed in front of the camera. Tori was there, between two cars, vulgarly exposing her breast between the top and the bra. It was a hair vulgar but effective.

Freddie hastened to grab her and caress the softness of the curve, titillating the nipple briskly between his fingers to make them harden and did not resist the urge to lick the brown areola that stood out strongly. Tori allowed herself to be well in spite of herself and, encouraged by the contact of this tongue on her nipple, continued in her perversity and revealed, smiling, the second breast in the same way. Inflating her chest, she caressed, weighed the curve of her breasts and forming arcs with, pressed and released them at once to make them bounce. It had been a long time since Jade had seen her naked breast, and the effect was guaranteed at her as with these gentlemen.

The sight that the goth confessed torrid once again react to the impatient Freddie, who grabbed her breasts with both hands and playing with everything while complimenting her body.

"Warning!" Jade whispered hurriedly. "Someone is coming!"

Surprised and panicked, Tori hastily put everything back awkwardly without worrying about the veracity of her statements. But indeed, a couple of thirty was approaching and with a little bit of bad luck, it could well be that the SUV next to them belongs to them. But it's just a false alarm, the couple stopped a few cars before going to god knows where.

"I was scared" Tori confessed all red.

"It's free, you can continue my beautiful" Freddie invites her to continue.

Restoring her composure, she turned to show her buttocks. Caressed herself and went up the sides of her miniskirt, Tori unveiled the pulpit of her buttocks and made them rediscover the beautiful white tanga she wore underneath. Like a moment ago, Freddie rushed his hand on the buttocks and kneaded them hard.

Tori did not stay there. Provocative to her surprise, she lowered the tanga to the thighs with the help of her thumbs, thus showing, from behind, her greater intimacy. Jade remained stunned seeing her waddling buttocks, even upset to better show, yet embarrassed, the thin slit of her sex well shaved but small vaginal lips emerged. Freddie could not stand anymore and then, why would he bother? Neither one nor two, he put his hand on the vulva of her friend and caressed without depriving himself, passed with his index finger along the slot while Tori wiggled at the contact that ran through the intimacy.

"Movie that, Brad!"

From his middle finger, Freddie continued his caresses. What seemed to please the latina as Jade had the impression that she already wet. In fact, it was not just an impression. She was wet down, the former shy, and Freddie has no trouble penetrating a finger between vaginal lips completely wet.

To penetrate her like this, Tori, who did not expect it, had a little cry of surprise, but did not protest.

* * *

Jade remained stuck, her mouth gaping at what she saw to the point of forgetting her supervision. She watched without being able to detach the look with wide eyes her friend to be fingered by this man met just an hour ago.

Impressive! Freddie bandaged hard while his fingering in order became more intensive, Jade was convinced that he was soon to leave his cock to fuck her. But for the moment, taking pleasure, Tori spread her thighs and leaned forward, putting her hands on the car to make it easier.

Tori let that finger tamper with her pussy and moaned. Jade still had the reflex, despite herself, to take a discreet look between the legs of Brad who was filming just to her right. As in the cafe, a hump deformed his pants, it seemed even bigger. The poor, poor cameraman obliged to remain stoic face the smut of the two perverts. The dick under this hump obsessed her, really. Blushing, a small smile in corners of the lips, Jade alternated alternately her eyes between Tori and Brad's crotch. She could not think of anything else and she became obsessed with biting her lips.

She was dying to touch it, imagined too good to jerk him to spit his juice on the buttocks of Tori. A handjob is just a handjob after all ... Troubled by her thoughts, she put her hand on her face, this dangerously too erotic scene gave her dangerous perverse desires.

Jade was getting hot just to see this wonderful show. Freddie accelerated the movement, fucking her with his finger in the hope of do cum in Tori whom he felt her was becoming so feverish. She was not going to enjoy here? Have an orgasm with a single finger? However, fingering coupled with the risk of being discovered by passers-by excited her more.

 _Resist my happy-go-lucky_ , the goth thought. _You suffered worse than that, show them that you are not a beginner in this matter._

But Tori unfortunately did not seem to be able to bear any more because being too taken in the euphoria, Jade saw her getting ramble. Suddenly, while Freddie continued to fingerlessly her friend, she saw him stamping. With his free hand, he unfastened his belt, then she heard the clean sound of his fly that he lowered.

Oh my. He was going to do it! Freddie gesticulated, took out his cock and positioned himself well behind Tori, who could not see anything that was close to her dripping slit ...

"Passing!" Jade suddenly shouted.

Tori's reaction was clear. In panic, she advanced hastily, which made the finger of Freddie dripping with cum and, in a burst of shame, hastened to pull up her panties and lower her skirt.

Jade had lied, there was no passerby but she just could not let her friend get carried away like a virgin coming out of a brood and getting fucked in a parking lot. There was a certain reputation to hold after all and, despite her interruption, the two fellows seemed satisfied. Seemed only Because it is with a forced smile that Jade saw Freddie look at her with frustration while raising his fly. He would obviously have liked more the bastard, and he must have known that her interruption was not innocent. But he decided to make bad luck good heart.

"You're awesome Tori, you're good to have a role."

"Thank you."

"Your turn, Jade. How us a little bit about your charms ... hum ... not bad ..."

With a petty vengeance, he put his hand on the buttocks of the pale woman. But being in the euphoria of the atmosphere, Jade did not immediately offend, leaving him sensually feel her globes of pale flesh for a little while.

"Go, show us a little what you are capable of."

He was very insistent, the little guy, so she decided to play the game. Slowly, with a sensual look, she gently slid her jacket down her arms and gave it to Tori, who looked at her astonished at her approval. Jade read very well in her eyes that told her « **You? You will do it?** »

_And why not my big? I too have desires._

It must be said that this scene had warmed her well. Then, slowly, she clutched her arms crossed the bottom of her white dress with a red belt and Jade began to lift it slowly, very gently even. Jade had to admit, feeling their gaze admire her goddess body as she undressed in a public place was exciting. They did not miss a crumb and scarcely had she shown them the navel she was nimbly lowering her summer dress.

"Finally, no!" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Ah the nasty girl, I really believed in it, still not tempted?"

"None" Jade replied neatly but always with a smile.

"It does not matter" Freddie said with a touch of frustration. "We do not force anyone, we have what we need, and if we finally reach our local?"

So they leave the parking lot while Jade exchanged a wink with Tori and they follow their two guides. A good five minutes later, they arrive at their famous workplace and you could say that he did not look good. It was a cheap apartment building at first sight, the kind of place that was certainly not occupied by multinationals.

Upon entering, Jade felt like a girl having fled from her parents' home to throw herself into the arms of a gigolo. It was not far in fact, but it was especially the case for Tori. Three floors higher and they arrive at the door of ... where in fact? She knew absolutely nothing about them, her good friend having launched her into the adventure without really providing details. Nice the best friend.

Freddie let them in and Jade found an apartment as unappealing as the building suggested. A three-room apartment with a rather large, colorful but faded furniture, posters with dubious New York design ... Not the kind of place she would like to live ...


	3. Start on scene

**03 - Start on scene**

Producer Freddie indicated them the couch and politely invites them to sit down.

"It does not look like a studio" Jade says frankly with a septic look.

"The studio is in Seattle, there to meet people for the castings, we move when we have a lot of requests."

"Do you receive other girls?" Tori asks worriedly.

"We have a busy agenda, every day at its appointment, lots of candidates but a lot less roles."

"Oh the porn movies, it's not hard to recruit."

"For amateur films, certainly yes. We are for the most upscale, the kind of film with a real production, actors, film, crew ... The great art. And then anyway, in a apartment or studio ... But tell me Jade, still not want to start a career X?"

"No!"

"Why? Do you have aboy friend then? Are you faithful?"

"Yes, it's my fiance actually and I am."

"Well, we will resume the casting."

So they sit, Tori and Jade, on this modern sofa not so comfortable to sit, but ideally wide to fuck on it. Freddie sat on a chair in front of the girls while Brad set his camera on a tripod provided for this purpose.

"So then, for your first casting, um, like you've never shot, you have to get tested a bit, now that you're comfortable with what we've done in the parking lot. You feel ready to unveil you on camera?"

"Yes."

No more hesitation in it. After wanking, showing her breasts and getting fingered, getting naked was not terrible.

Tori took off her glasses and her fishnet top as if she were just going to change her clothes, then her skirt to find herself in white underwear. She had a beautiful body, although smaller than her, rather thin but giving voluptuously crisp curves to the right places to her body. A hard job they do in tandem in the gym to maintain themselves and the result was good, although Jade has much more impressive forms in places that excites men and would make other women jealous.

"Jade, help your friend remove the rest."

To watch Tori, she had forgotten that one. Well, Tori presented her back and invited her friend to undo her bra, which Jade did.

Like a model, the latina showed her bare chest on camera and even took the pleasure of caressing them while licking her lips. For the tanga, Tori also left her the honor. She got up and stood back to the goth and face camera. Still sitting, Jade delicately wrapped her tanga around her thumbs and slowly lowered them to reveal the camera perfectly sex of Tori. She waved this piece of fabric that had become useless to Freddie with a sharp foot movement.

"Excelleeent" he exclaimed very well pleased with the gift.

He was even happy enough to get up and rush to hug Tori's naked body, then kiss her again and again. Things got intense by taking an expected turn. During the fiery exchange of their tongues, Tori slowly unbuttoned the pants that Freddie dropped without delay. Only then remained his boxer strongly deformed, she also lowered and finally released this tense sex detained too long.

The goth in white dress could not take her eyes off as she was obsessed with the cocks. While he had _boasted_ of his member earlier, Jade discovered a dick a little higher than average, somewhere between 17 and 18 cm. Clean and well shaved certainly, but a dick not as impressive as in porn movies, say she believed that all actors X were stallions ... it must be something in their community. But no matter, to see him moving at attention, his sex pleased her well finally, it was well built and thick enough. And it pleases Tori so apparently, since she took it in hand and gave him a few caresses.

But a hand no longer pleased the star of the X. Freddie, pants ankles and cock tight, took off his shirt and came to sit naked almost to the left of Tori's friend. Jade became destabilized, embarrassed by the sudden proximity of this sex ready for use. This was pure provocation, but without worrying about her. he invited Tori to sit next to him. This idiot took his really comfortable, naked, hard erection, arms along the back of the sofa and comfortably sat between two women.

He let himself go. Tori waved a few wrists first, then Jade was in first place to see her lower her head and quickly slip Freddie's cock between her lips.

Nice view. Despite her airs as a wise little girl, Tori had always been an excellent sucker, much better than she, showing that the holy-nitouches can be the most shameless, and the latina proved it in the most beautiful way. She tenderly licked the purple tassel while holding the sex of a hand, her lips were sliding up and down on the shaft of flesh and, with the air of slut, fixed from time to time the camera before taking back the sex in full deep in herthroat.

She sucked this guy with all her experience while Jade watched her quietly stuck to Freddie's right as an escort girl would. She was pumping slowly and with a head movement so divine that Freddie nodded with sighs of pleasure. And as wanting to involve the recalcitrant fiancee, he put his hand on her shoulder he caressed.

"You're doing well, continue ..."

And that's what Tori did with the greatest pleasure.

As for Jade, she missed no crumb of this beautiful scene and in a sense, she envied her place. She confesses, hear the sucion she made so noisy, watching her suck with such ease gave her the desire. She saw her cheeks widen, her tongue roam the pious flesh with delight as Jade wondered if she would not take hier place in the second ... if she dared ...

 _Shit, I'm seeing something I should not_ , she thought, returning blushing to reason, as her body instinctively moved closer to Freddie.

She who had been committed to the love of her life since the end of 8th Grade, living with her fiance in an apartment, fiance who has succeeded his dream of being a recognized actor and sometimes making her jealous of having succeeded where she had failed, Jade was there to witness a blowjob in the back of her boyfriend. Even if she did not attend, Beck would be furious to learn it. As for Freddie, he could not stand, just to feel his fingers twitching on her shoulder, the goth felt he was approaching his limit. Rather fast for an actor of X ...

"You should swallow not to receive on you or your hair, it is a pro's advice."

 _A pro's advice, huh?_ , Jade thought rather that he did not really give her the choice.

Hand in her hair and blocking her head, he does not give her the time to retire. Anyway, Tori did not intend it and it was deep in the throat that Freddie unloaded his cum in a groan of satisfaction. Pressing her lips, Tori seemed to be coming out of it and it was after emptying that Freddie condescended to let her go. A torrid vision to see her best friend with sperm flowing from her lips and falling on her chest.

Ouaaah !!!!

To see her covered in cum impressed her, even if it was absolutely not the first time that Jade saw her covered like this ...

* * *

**Harris Household**

**A few years earlier**

Jade closed the door of the guest room behind her, where her boyfriend is now resting after making love. Beck was exhausted and fell asleep after enjoying on her voluminous globes of naked flesh, she wore no clothes over her belt and she could not even enjoy as he quickly fell asleep. The goth sighed, cleaned herself with a pair of wipes and got changed into a short white tank top and a green shorts to go down for a drink, then take care of herself as her boyfriend left her unfulfilled.

Hearing moans after reaching the bottom of the stairs, she sneaks quickly behind the wall of the kitchen. She slips her head discreetly to see a show she never thought possible: Tori 'Fucking' Vega in the middle of a flock of black boys, all friends of André Harris, all naked. Tori was almost naked too, her short leopard dress with frilly bottoms pushed back to her waist, she is kneeling (back to him) on another black male and given their position, Tori was certainly no longer a virgin.

The authoritative goth was speechless. During their graduation party, she had challenged Tori that she could not get the phone number of a dozen guys by adopting a slutty attitude, and that idiot had told her that she would do it regardless of the means.

She could not hear what they were saying but the guys were laughing and then, after a discussion where they agreed, they masturbated quickly in front of a glass in front of her rival and very quickly, they unloaded their semen on the glass, a part falling on Tori's body.

Seeing a Tori swallowing the contents of a glass filled with semen had its little effect on Jade, as well as see her face made up by the juice of males, the goth went up as discreetly as she came and slept very quickly to the side of her lover. The images of Tori as slut were the excitement needed to relieve her hormone surplein and enjoyed several times.

Feeling slightly guilty, Jade wonders if she should have started to be nice to her rival, were only to watch her and see that other face that Tori possesses.

* * *

**Present**

In a sense, Jade feels relieved. Unloaded, Freddie could not do more in the perversity. He handed Tori a towel for that purpose, then he sat down again between the girls while going up boxer and pants.

"Phew ... Not bad, not bad. It's probably not your first blowjob, I give you eight out of ten, but do not worry, I'll help you me and others to perfect your technique. But Tori, did you ever do it with a woman?"

"No."

"Really? You seem to me both to be good friend, you've never tried ... between you? See how she admired you to suck me."

Tori giggled nervously while Jade was taken aback by these truthful words.

"No ... no no" the girls answered at the same time, all embarrassed.

"Why? You're doing very well together, a nice duo. Hey, for the cast, to see if you're doing well with women, Tori, could you show us ... a little something with Jade? A sweet kiss for example."

It was now Jade who laughed nervously like an idiot. Personally, she had already slept with a woman ( _Georgie, her guitarist at the time when she was popular in Hollywood Arts and the world of showbiz_ ) but she knew that no for Tori ( _too focused on the guys to think of women_ ). And here it is that Freddie asked her to kiss her just after having sucked his cock.

Hello embarrassment ... Kissing your best friend is not so easy contrary to what the guys think. When it comes to friendship, it's hard to get beyond it. But Tori looked at her confused, staring at her friend with a big smile that asked her what to do.

Jade let out a nervous giggle, but Tori, that idiot, took her indecision as an invitation. Jade was still hesitating as she closed her eyes and gently leaned her lips. What to do? What to do with a friend who is waiting to be kissed by her best friend? Her lips, her luscious lips obsessed her.

Even if Jade still saw the image of Freddie's sperm sink there ... Her heart was racing at one hundred per hour, her breathing became difficult and she felt more and more her breath. Her lips attracted her ... She closed her eyes and leaned toward Tori. Their lips touched for the first time in their long friendship. Ravished, Tori spread her lips with hers and plunged her tongue, she knotted their tongues in a tender embrace, spiced with the taste of Freddie's juice.

Hmm ... An exceptional kiss, languorous that made her lose her mind as the lips of the latina were intoxicating.

Carried away by euphoria, Tori was even more enterprising. Her hand came to rest on her generous chest, gripped and caressed firmly through the top of her dress while continuing their passionate exchange. Jade was still amazed by her friend, yet she did not really agree with such an intimate act between them. But either, this hand pressing her chest intoxicated, was a feeling of ecstasy that she could not restrain and finally, being groped by the latina was too nice to stop.

The two brunettes break the contact and, cheeks blushing, the fiancee opened her eyes. To her amazement, she was feverishly aware that this wandering hand was not Tori's but Freddie's, who gave himself to heart's content. Surprised, Jade was uncomfortable. He felt it and withdrew. She was embarrassed to have had fun with this man she did not appreciate more than that.

"You're having fun?" the goth asked seriously, with an look of mistrust.

"Not you, maybe?" he answered, getting up like nothing.

Jade had to admit that yes, dangerously even, and she was beginning to regret it. Tori, still naked and who knew her well, realized it. To avoid friction, she decided to grope Jade herself to relax her, now that they are both alone on the couch.

"Close your eyes" her friend whispered in her ear.

What Jade did. Then their lips crossed again in small sensual kisses, which transported them once again happiness. At the same moment, she felt, without caring, Freddie sit on her right, closer to her and this time, Jade knew that the hand that had grabbed her boob was his. No matter, she let him do it, after all, this hand relieved her of all the sexual tension she had felt for too long.

He kneaded her big breasts full hand and as for her, relaxed by the kiss of Tori, Jade was carried away in the growing euphoria. Feeling more feverish and more open, Freddie caressed her neck tenderly, took her jaw with his fingertips and tore her gently from Tori's lips, then came peacefully to stick his on her lips that she accepted without resistance. Jade exchanged a long kiss with her new partner as she felt the pressure of his fingers tighten on the curve of her bosom. She let this man do that she did not appreciate more than that, his lips being for her pure happiness and, like Tori, he opened his lips to look for her tongue.

Like lovers, they had left in a long moment of pleasure covered only by the sound of their kisses. Tori, seeing the case well off, moved away to let her fully enjoy this man too convincing. They kiss like teenagers at a school party. The exchange became more intense, sank more and more into ecstasy as he took the lead over it. He felt very well her nipples harden on contact. Then, her chest no longer satisfied him, he came slipping his hand, whose caresses she was already missing, in her crotch previously forbidden.

It is natural that Jade spread her thighs to leave him the field free. Freddie caressed her vulva tenderly through her dress and, blushing with happiness, she broke the contact of his lips to release a sigh of pleasure. For her greatest shame, the simple touch of his fingers triggered a pleasant feeling in her that made her wet.

Freddie had a broad smile of victory, which irritated her somewhat. Leaving him this pleasure tainted her pride but their embrace reminded her so much of the perverse memories of a student that she had lost her mind. Jade suddenly heard the zooming camera sound Brad was holding.

Always attentive, he continued without saying anything to film.

 _Damn, I had completely forgotten that_ , the goth thought shamefully. In the kind of unfaithfulness, she get the palm.

"The video" Jade murmured being able to barely speak because of the caresses. "It ... it will erase this passage."

"Useless" Freddie replied "as I already told you, it is not meant to be public, forget about it ..."

That's what he said kissing her again and she forgot the camera. When to Tori, she was bored during their exchange because she decided to spice things up.

"And if you showed us your chest, sweetheart?" she let go, mischievous.

Jade gave her an accusing look with big eyes that said « **but are you crazy or what?** » Already that she was getting too much, this naïve Tori took her foot unexpectedly. Freddie did not wait for her answer and pushed aside the pieces of her denim jacket.

He placed his hands on her chest and pressed it downwards, so as to make it stand out more clearly. But it was Tori who began to lower the top of the dress and pull it down below her splendid chest quite well provided, a nice 95DD. Tori unveiled her bra burgundy lace, which showed lightly the skin of her breasts, including nipples, between the fine floral patterns. Freddie hissed at seeing him.

"Not bad, you're a high class woman, Jade."

"Thanks..."

She was embarrassed but liked this kind of compliment, even her fiance was stingy ... Especially after the money spent to be on top.

"And I guess the underside is the same style ..." he undid her belt and then pulled up the bottom of her dress to the waist, noting with joy that he was right. Her burgundy lace panties were in the same room as her bra. "Wait until I put you at ease."

It was Freddie who removed her jacket with delicacy, but it is of herself that she removed her dress which did not serve any more very much, being thus very quickly in burgundy undergarment. Without much time to push her hair back, Freddie rushed to slide his hand into her bra.

This time though, Jade feels directly the contact of his skin on her breast. She was electrified and had shortness of breath at the pressure of his fingers became more brutal. More manly, certainly, but so effective as to harden the nipple he tickled between two fingers. He looked more like a teenager in heat than a professional of X, the Freddie, and he showed it by kissing her once again with a languid kiss. They left for a long exchange when suddenly, he dropped back while taking her with him, lying on the couch, the girl goth on the perverse producer.

Tori's casting skidded completely. Him shirtless and lying on the couch and she, in her underwear on all fours busy kissing him without worrying about anything. Their bodies touched each other, stroking slowly back and forth as she kissed him, plunging her tongue deep in his mouth in a vigorous exchange. It was at this moment that she released all the accumulated sexual tension and was totally carried away with him in the euphoria of the kiss. She forgot everything, even Beck, and only the contact of their bodies mattered now. What happiness, she loved the union of their languages too much.

Freddie put his hands on her buttocks and rough kneaded her buttocks with both hands for a while, enjoying that it fully fills his hands. He bandaged hard this bastard, she felt very well the bump in his pants touching her vulva. Provocative, Jade mimed even with her buttocks the movement of a slow penetration.

She could not stand to see cocks without being able to touch one. So determined, she slipped her hand under his pants, even passing the fingertips under his boxer. She finally grabbed his cock firmly between her fingers and began to jerk him from underneath his clothes. Jade needed too much to feel one in her hand and touch it released her in a pleasant sensation. She wanked him without restraint in his boxer without daring to watch her mischief with her face turned red.

The goth touched his intimacy and yet, she was still in burgundy underwear. So he dropped his back and ran his hands behind her back. He deftly degraded her bra. Feeling it defeated, she straightened, then she gently removed, offering him the sight of her two beautiful bare nipples. The curve heavier than Tori's, they fell back and was much larger and full than that of her friend.

Since the time he was expecting, that animal. Her chest free from her misdeeds, Freddie hastened to take them with both hands and kneaded them for their greatest pleasure.

Tori, this naughty, seemed to enjoy the scene, even down. she came closer, knelt on the couch and came tenderly put her lips on hers. After their brief kiss, she then leaned on Freddie to kiss him in turn very lovingly. Jade saw her doing, she also appreciated those lips. As for Jade, sitting on the pubis of Freddie, she mimed the position of Andromache, massing with her vulva through his clothes his penis remained in his boxer.

Brad did not miss anything of the scene, taking close-ups on her big tits or on the gestures of her buttocks. He even allowed them to be touched and kneaded as he pleased, and she answered with a wink at the camera.

But Tori monopolized Freddie too much to her liking and Jade definitely wanted his lips just as much as her friend. She then lowered and the girls shared the corners of Freddie's lips. They kiss him so tenderly. This guy was definitely a lucky man to undergo the kisses of two beautiful women at the same time.

After a moment of intermingling their tongues, Tori whispered in her ear and asked her friend to get up over Freddie, which Jade did without thinking. Freddie grabbed her panties to try to kidnap him, but in spite of all her excitement, Jase showed some resistance, remembering the distant memory of a fiance with an approaching wedding she said was faithful.

So to be forgotten this fleeting memory, Tori slipped her hand into her panties and stroked her vulva. In a sense, Jade was ashamed, ashamed of her moist crotch dripping with pleasure. She felt it very well and it was all it took for Freddie to allow him to definitely get down her panties.

He first saw her pubis filled with the down of her pubic hair, and slowly, he then discovered the vulva dripping with juice. The big lips curved while the small ones was slightly protruding. Jade was like this, just like Tori, completely naked in front of this man met there was barely a few hours. Tori whispered to her to sit down.

Sit down, she suggested sweetly in her ear, on the sex of Freddie she had released the pants and masturbated to make him ready for use!

 


	4. Great art ... or not

**04 - Great art ... or not**

"No ... no" Jade whispers hard, putting her hand on her sex to oppose it.

Tori did not try to coerce her, she realized that her morality forbade her to definitively destroy the confidence of her fiance. Yet she was wet and her stomach was on fire. Tori then had the solution to relieve herself.

"If you do not want to sit on his cock" Tori whispered in her ear with a mischievous look, "then sit on his head, I'll take care of his cock."

The very idea of Freddie's tongue running through her sex made her shudder. However, a tongue or a dick searched her vagina was the same and remained unfaithful, but ... getting licked seemed a lot less serious. It was only a tongue after all, and her wet sex called her too much to pleasure.

Then, without a word and blushing, Jade settled, one knee after another, legs apart and Freddie's head comfortably installed between them. Her shiny apricot almost touching her mouth, she remained there, seeing between her breasts only her chin and her horrible grin of satisfaction.

Heart pounding, the goth waited. The swelling took his time just to make her languish, she imagines he admired her vulva impatient and dripping with cum. While still hesitating a moment ago, she was now anxious to wait for him, she wanted his tongue.

The deliverance arrived. Her body reacts brutally and quiver with ecstasy feeling the first stroke of his tongue browsing her moist slot, then a second making her move her entire pelvis again and again. Feeling that little piece of wet flesh on her vulva was ... delicious. This hot and wet tongue licked her, slipped from the clitoris to the commissure, scraping the slightest taste of her honey. God it was good to feel him her sex! Then he kissed it, spread her lips with his tongue and pushed it deeply into her. Jade was penetrated by the tongue of Freddie and she loved it, a pure delight!

At that moment, Tori wanted to take her share of flesh. She knelt on Freddie as Jade was a moment ago. The member is well tense, ready to use. Tori took it in hand and shook it with short wrist movement, playing with it as if it were her own organ. Brad, who was still filming, moved closer to her and gave her a still-packed condom. Tori tore the edge, pulled it out of the wrapper and wrapped it around the cock as if she'd been doing this all her life.

Jade felt Freddie stop licking her to admire the show, and what a sight!

Tori lifted a few inches, vulgarly tapped the dick covered with pink protection against her vulva, then came to push directly between her lips. She did not wait for the bitch and began her movement back and forth to the custody of this cock in her. Her pelvis was going up and down, she rode this man in groaning her little cries of pleasure. Freddie resumed his tongue play on her pussy while Tori was busy on his cock. Jade leaned forward slightly, resting her hands on his almost invisible abs. Her body rippled with pleasure and Tori took advantage of her new pose, the latina gripped her shoulders to support herself in the movement back and forth. She continued, again and again and faster and faster, grazing each time their lips without ever touching them, and groaned as ever. She took such pleasure to sink on the cock she began to scream like a slut leaning her head back. Jade saw her breasts, her nipples, bounce in a rhythmic outburst.

Freddie began to give himself backshots, increasing the pleasure of her friend with beautifully tanned skin while increasing the flesh clap at each skin contact. Jade was moaning as well. In order to have better stability, Freddie grabbed her buttocks to hold her firmly as he pushed his tongue further and further into her.

In fact, the goth did not take her foot feeling that delicious tongue penetrated her ... finally yes anyway, but she also took her foot seeing, admiring the body of Tori get fucked like this, be shaken and transported of ecstasy, feeling well filled. More than Freddie, it was really Tori that made her want.

"Your tongue" she murmured painfully. "Lick me, lick me!" Jade repeated, staring at Tori as her body moved to the beat of Freddie's tongue.

So they changed their position ...

Freddie invited her to sit next to him. Jade found herself lying flanked on the couch, the whole body in front of the camera. Freddie, just behind the goth, as in the position of 99, to knead her big tits. Sometimes even, nibbling her earlobe while holding her virile but gently by the neck, as a sign of belonging.

But the one that made her exalted was Tori, her head between her thighs, she placed her face on her wet sex and had plenty of time to make her the best cunnilingus of her life. Gifted with the mouth, this girl there. Enjoying Tori's tongue was divine and she cursed herself for not having had the idea in years past. Her body undulated under her blows, Jade wet every time lick and know that her wetness went directly to the taste buds of sexy latina excited her more. At one point, she even wondered if she did not become lesbian as she adored it.

Jade reached her limits, Tori was too talented this slut, and coupled with the manly embrace of Freddie who kept kneading her breasts, the goth could not stand it anymore. She felt the ecstasy arrive at the climax, felt it all over her body. She will come ... YES! Tori felt it and accelerated the pace.

Her body stiffened, Tori pushed her tongue deeper and Jade let out a deep cries of deliverance ...

A pure happiness!!!

* * *

They are there, all three naked and Tori licking her wet pussy while Freddie caressed her everywhere. Her breathing was heavy, Jade had to catch her breath after her effort and she was so intoxicated by the pleasure that these two gave her that she did not see the result. Without waiting, Tori wanked Freddie's dick to make him regain a good vitality, then readjusted the condom. Freddie grabbed the thigh of the goth and lifted it gently.

The producer did not wait for another chance and Jade felt his mass of flesh weave his way between her spread lips. He penetrated her with great ease, being too much lubricated by Tori's treatment, and he slipped into her without any resistance. At first, caught in the euphoria, Jade exhaled her pleasure in a small grunt without realizing that she was finally taken, yet she had a jump of common sense when she felt him bang in her core.

Jade suddenly realized that she had just been penetrated by this man, this man who was not her fiance and she had just met. She realized it, but it was too late since, legs wide apart, she felt his flesh member comfortably installed in her. Freddie began to give kidney movements. Blow to blow in her vagina, he carried her excitement with his cock.

Finally, it was Tori who, like a deceiver, made her break her greatest ban.

"So Jade" Freddie whispered arrogantly. "Finally you get fucked ... you're too hot to belong to one guy. Do you like my dick?"

The goth did not answer him, being too shameful or too proud to answer him, but letting him do into her in his own way. It was done anyway.

Her ample breasts bounced under the shocks, she had to admit that he fucked her well, the bastard.

 _So now_ , Jade says to herself, _now that the damage is done, I just had to enjoy it ..._

Jade let go herself, letting him pound her with happiness and she appreciated every bump Freddie gave her. Seeing her determination to enjoy it, he kissed her again as a thank you to her submission. Completely liberated from her moral shackles, Freddie took her on all fours in a manly pace as the dirty animal he was. Jade screamed euphorically, moaning at every given blow and pressing on her buttocks in a slap of flesh. She let her body enjoy every bit of happiness he gave her like a bitch hungry for sex.

Then she was surprised! Brad came suddenly to stand in front of Tori's friend but without the camera in hand. Without realizing it, he had exchanged his place with Tori, still naked and filming the whole scene. As Jade continued to be penetrate, she saw Brad unbuckle his belt and lower his fly. Finally! Finally she was going to see this cock on which she had fantasized so much since the coffee.

 _Let's go, my dear_ , she thought. _Let me make you your business, take the opportunity._

And it was a beautiful hard cock that he presented to her face, 1 or 2 cm more than his friend (she has a gift to know the exact measurements). As he brought it closer to her lips, there was no hesitation, Jade wanted it in full. She laid small kisses on the glans, tried to lick it with her tongue but her body was too shaken by the thrusts of Freddie, she took him very awkwardly. Brad understood it and with his hand came to support her head. It was with greater ease that she opened her lips and engulfed his cock deep in her mouth.

She was fucked from behind and taken in front. Striving to give Brad maximum pleasure with her lips and tongue saliveuse. This delicious cock feasted, this taste, this powerful smell ... And she was determined to make Brad the best blowjob of his life. He enjoyed, stroking her hair with his free hand, and all filmed by Tori.

_The slutty student who had died out in me is surfacing again and what is good, oh yes it's good._

Freddie then laid her on her back to take her as a missionary. Above Jade, he pounded and Brad's cock still in the mouth to suck, they continue their cavalcade without worrying about anything if it was not their pleasure.

Still, Freddie did not hold anymore. Jade felt it, even felt that he would soon reach his limit. As in fact, he retired hastily out of it, removed the condom with a quick gesture and began to jerk vigorously before her face stunned by the scene.

Whether she wanted it or not, Freddie covered her face with a good dose of his hot cum with five or six powerful squirts. He squeezed it until the last taste of cum. So makeup, Jade had to look good and Tori did not fail to make a close up on her stained face. Jade felt it very well this hot liquid on her eyelid and on the edge of the nose, this smelly sperm flow down her cheek or on her lips. That's when she was blooming ...

The morally ambiguous goth thought that the tension would go down, but she had forgotten Brad who had not yet ejaculated and still had energy to spare. Without waiting for her to wipe her face, he put on a condom and came to take her in doggy style in place of Freddie. And he was hard for the bastard, much more than Freddie but Brad had not done anything since the beginning, so it was normal. Tapping with force, the clatter of flesh reasoned loudly in the room and her breasts were spinning at the frantic pace of his assaults.

Must say, Brad had spent his time behind the camera to suffer the extravagance of others, no wonder he has such vigor. Brad's manhood was working and her excitement went up a notch. Jade began screaming like a ridiculous teenager in need of cock while Brad fucked her more violently.

"Yes it's good" she shouted, thinking she was going crazy. "Go on, Fuck me! Make me feel like you're fucking my pussy!"

And it is his cock that made her feel one of the most beautiful orgasms of her life. A pure ecstasy when it unleashed in her whole body, and Jade screaming in a groan of intense pleasure. She was exhausted by all this adventure and she was weakening. But Brad continued, he continued to pound unrestrained and always so frenzied that she has struggled to hold on so as not to collapse.

"Damn, I can not anymore!"

Finally came the moment she was waiting for, the moment when he withdrew from his vagina for the final. Behind her, Jade heard the sound of plastic slamming and, turning her head, she saw that he had removed the condom.

"Come ejaculate on my face" she threw him more provocative.

"You're so good Jade" Brad said to her with short breath. "Sorry but I feel like it too much."

 _Want something?_  was her last thought before having her answer.

To her surprise, he entered her vagina again, which was then a wide public tunnel, bent his cock deep in her sex without her having time to protest. Like that, flesh against flesh, without any more protection. This bastard took her without a condom and worked hard to pound her again and again in order to cum in her. It was less funny there, but she had nothing else to do than let him ejaculate.

"Damn! Yes! YEEEEES!!!!"

Jade felt it very well. First the contraction of his muscles, this sudden pressure of his body on her buttocks and his hands gripping her hips pulling towards him. Then this hot, pleasant liquid, which poured into the depths of her being and filled her completely. The bastard, he really had to unload his cum in her, but this sperm awakened in her an instinct of intense primary reproduction and it was euphoric to receive it like a female in heat.

His work accomplished, Brad withdrew and went just to check the good taken of the camera. As for her, Jade was on the couch, collapsed with fatigue. Her pussy filled and warm, her body soaked with sweat as she searched after her breath in heavy breathing. They put her KO it's two. She saw them both watching the video on the camcorder without worrying about her. The toy she had become had run its course and all that remained was to throw it away. Her vagina was stained with sperm, completely enlarged and burning, but it was finally over.

After taking some strength and necking her underwear, Jade started to regret her gesture, enraged to have betrayed her fiance for these two dumbass ... But it was done now and she could not lie to herself by saying that she did not appreciate...

* * *

... But the story did not stop there.

After a good moment of rest for all four, that Jade was ruminating in her corner, it was her turn to be behind the camera. After all, it was Tori who was casting and Jade took pleasure in filming the whole scene. Always so impressive, Tori beat her once again in perversity by taking, without flinching, a double penetration. Brad was lying below her to sweep her pussy while Freddie pounded her anus over her.

It was hard! She was full of her buttocks and Jade had a feeling of revenge. In any case, it was a long time since she had seen a double penetration in real life. Meow!!!

After her surgical treatment, Tori found herself collapsed on the couch. Brad and Freddie did not look like stars, but forced to admit that they knew their business well. An incredible day that the goth had passed and after all these emotions, she needed a good shower to cool off. Fortunately, they are in an apartment and the boys kindly agreed to let her take a shower.

Jade was there, quiet and ashamed to revel in that hot water and rethink her misdeeds when she saw Freddie through the steam. Completely naked, join her in the shower with a predatory and amused look. Surprised, she found that he was asking for more as proved his tight cock and was still fucking his submissive female in heat.

Despite his arrogant and victorious look, she accepted him and he came to stick to her. They still made love, without any protection, in the shower like two lovers in heat, Jade with her back pressed against the wall and legs around his waist, Freddie supporting her of his hands and fucking her unceremoniously. Jade almost wondered if in his perverse and superior way, he had not fallen in love with her so much he had taken her with more passion in this shower. He sat down on the ledge and made sure to cum in her vagina, alarming Jade that she now had the juice of two men in her, and none were her lover Beck. But she did not worry about it any more because she was caught up in the ecstasy of the forbidden.

They left each other smiling, promising to give their news soon, assuring them that after such a casting, roles would rain. Great good to Tori but for Jade, she would refuse them all, already she was stressed that Tori does not give up the secret after a drink too many. She made her understand all the interest in keeping quiet on this day. The latina promised to keep the secret. Awesome!

The weeks went by, and while waiting for news from the producers, Tori and Jade had sex together just between the two women, and that in the back of her fiance who is more concerned about wedding and for whom the goth had nothing not even lost her love for him. But this particular day had awakened in both brunettes a perverse attraction difficult to curb.

Time passed and Tori worried that he still had no news of their 'famous' producers. She had not had contact with Freddie on social networks since that day and she asked Jade if she had any way to contact them. In retrospect, the goth had no idea what their studio name was, they said they were in Seattle, but otherwise she knew absolutely nothing about them.

Intrigued, Jade tried a search on the internet and by dint of searching the web, she came across a very annoying video.

Visibly very popular because exceeding hundreds of thousands of views, it was called: «Fake casting: two naive girlfriends get fucked like the latest sluts.»

_Ouch..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling to finish by the end, I wanted to increase the perversion of Jade over time but by continuing in this way, I will never finish and I have other projects. So, the last part is a little speeding up so that there is an end. Hope you enjoy it, see you later!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I added iCarly characters, but it's mostly a Victorious story.
> 
> It's an AU where Trina won the PMA. I thought it's only fair that her actress has a nice voice, Trina could use her real talent for something so important, or her voice has changed or something like that, we're not going to redo the world.


End file.
